Sekhmet (Egyptian Goddess)
Appearance Sekhmet often appears in her goddess form, which is similar to as she is depicted on Egyptian hieroglyphs. She has the head of a lioness with tawny colored fur, and black or blonde hair that is shoulder-length and usually kept in an Egyptian style. Though her body is often depicted as that of a dark-skinned woman, Sekhmet is often seen with lion-esque fur and features, including paw-hands, sharp claws, and a thick, tufted tail. Her eyes tend to range in color from red to yellow to blue, and she maintains the Egyptian markings on her face no matter what form she's in. Clothing-wise, Sekhmet is often seen with her usual dress that consist of the linen loincloth and chestpiece. She is mostly seen with the sun disc and Wadjet crown on her head, though she can remove them on a whim. She dislikes more modern clothing, often rejecting polo shirts and jeans in favor of shawls and linen dresses. She finds the fashion statements of modern society 'disgustingly constricting', and prefers apparel that she can move around more easily in. The Ankh that she carries with her is most often seen in the form of a necklace around her throat, and she often carries a scepter with her. However, her favored weapon is the khopesh, a curved sword that is native to the Egyptian lands. Personality Sekhmet is seen as one who tends to speak her mind regardless of what others think, and comes off as blunt and reserved. Though she tends to not speak very much when among a large crowd, if she has something to say about anyone or anything, she will say it without a second thought. She can be brutally honest, and finds lying to be abhorrent but sometimes a necessary evil. Sekhmet can be impulsive, demanding, bull-headed, and reckless, often feeling that her needs are just as important as anyone else's, if not even more so. However, she shows respect where it is due, and is by no means rude, though she may come off as 'coldly polite' to most others. She does show her softer side among her friends, lovers, and significant others, and acts more kindly, caring, and loving towards them. Being a goddess of war, Sekhmet is one of the few individuals that anyone with common sense would want to remain on her good side. Sekhmet shows annoyance and aggravation towards most everyday nuisances and frustrations, but her wrath is something that must be truly witnessed to believe. She is merciless and brutally unforgiving when she is angry, especially if her lovers are involved in any way or form (Ex.: Seeing them in pain, etc.). Her anger and lust for battle and vengeance can spiral out of control if she isn't calmed down, and very little can stop her bloodlust once its been unleashed. Sekhmet was born from the Sun God, Ra, when he sought to punish mankind for their lack of preservation for justice and balance. However, when he told her to stop the carnage, Sekhmet's bloodlust had escalated beyond reasoning with her, and as a result she almost destroyed all of mankind. Ra was able to stop her by getting her drunk off of what she believed was blood, but was actually beer mixed with pomegranate juice. This method can be effective if her bloodlust ever starts to rage out of control, though she finds that the comforting presence of a loved one can soothe her savage heart just as well. In addition to being a war goddess, Sekhmet is often thought of as a patron of physicians and priests, and will avert plagues and cure diseases for her friends and loved ones with her healing powers in addition to protecting them from harm. She isn't much for public displays of affection, wanting to maintain her professionalism and appearance as the goddess of war, plague, and life in the eyes of others. However, she can be surprisingly affectionate towards her lovers in more private settings, and endearingly refers to them by titles in Egyptian such as 'Imi-ib' ("Heart's Desire"), or she may address them respectfully as 'Neb-i' ("My Lord") or 'Nebet-i' ("My Lady"). When she meets most other Egyptian Gods or Goddesses, she addresses them as 'Sen-i' or 'Senet-i' ("My Brother" and "My Sister", respectively). If her lover has truly gained her respect and trust, she will reveal to them her mortal name and will allow them to address her by it or any nicknames associated with it. This is a sign that she values their love and friendship, and has given them her unconditional trust by revealing her mortal title to them. Love & Romance Relationships